GH 325
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The GH 325 drug was the cause of all of this. Coulson wouldn't even remember any of it afterwards as the urge would disappear but he'd get the urges to write those strange symbols and other times he'd have urges which would've made him sick to even think about.


GH.325 was the cause of all of this. Coulson wouldn't even remember any of it afterwards as the urge would disappear but he'd get the urges to write those strange symbols and other times he'd have urges which would've made him sick to even think about. He didn't know how many times he had those urges but as he followed Skye in to the base hangar, his heart started pounding. The hangar was empty as most of the agents had left to go home or to go back to their cabins but Skye had offered to help Coulson take some crates of Kree artefacts back to the lab. Suddenly the urge took over him and the next thing Coulson knew was Skye was on her knees in front of him. He was knelt behind her and she was sobbing as his hands grabbed at her waistband of her pants, his hard cock out in the open.

He didn't even sound like Coulson anymore as he spoke, saying something unintelligible and the look in his eyes was what scared Skye the most. Coulson's hands fumbled with her pants but he got them down just past her knees, leaving her in just a pink pair of panties. Coulson moved forward on his knees, pushing her forward on to her hands. He placed his hands on the front of her thighs, making her gasp slightly and he reached up to grab her panties with both hands. Seconds later he tore them off of Skye and he threw her panties to the ground. Coulson spat in to his palm, grabbed his hard cock in his hand and stroked himself slowly, as he positioned himself at Skye's entrance.

"Please Coulson, don't do this," Skye pleaded.

Skye bit down on her lip as she felt the head of his shaft pressing mercilessly against her opening. She knew it was going to hurt, not just from the size of him but from her being unprepared. He grabbed her by her hips, then instantly Coulson thrust violently in to her, all the way to the hilt and Skye threw her head back as she let out a scream of pain. Tears were welling up in her eyes as he spread her walls apart, which clenched around him. Coulson let out a moan as he felt the head of his cock resting against her back wall and her tight walls enveloped him.

Coulson then pulled her back with him, forcing her to sit on him as he sat on his knees. The angle change had her letting out a whimper as she lowered her head and Coulson leaned forward to kiss roughly down the right side of her neck. Skye knew it was pointless trying to fight against him as he was a lot stronger than she was. He raised himself up on his knees, then pushed Skye in to the same position and he spread her thighs wide. He pulled out of her, almost all the way then he rammed back in to her with a grunt. Skye tried to hold back her whimper but failed as her eyes screwed shut. Coulson gritted his teeth and began thrusting in to her, every sound she made spurring him on. Coulson was anything but gentle as he bottomed out on every hard thrust and then he slipped his left hand down her front until it found her clit.

Coulson roughly rubbed her clit, as he fucked her and she could feel the heat starting to grow between her legs. She fought against it, tears rolling down her face, but the pleasure was growing as well as the pain. Skye felt the wetness pooling around him and she just wanted it to be over. Coulson's mouth was at her ear, his breath coming in short bursts, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as he thrust faster in to her. He pounded in to her, deliberately changing his angle, arching himself inside her.

"Say my name," Coulson growled.

Skye ignored his request as she focused on anything other than the heat and the unwanted arousal at the hands of a man who was supposed to be her friend. Coulson reached up with his left hand and grabbed her by the throat with a strong hold. He arched himself again as he tightened his grip, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Say my fucking name!"

His hand released her throat then and went back down towards her clit. Skye let out a gasp as his fingers went back to their relentless rhythm and she felt his thrusts hitting even deeper. She knew what he wanted and that he wouldn't stop until she gave in.

"Coulson," Skye breathed.

Skye felt her walls clench painfully around his shaft as her body overruled her and Coulson groaned deeply in his throat. His fingers pressed harder against her, her walls tightening and she felt the waves of shame wash over her. Coulson changed his angle again, finding that spot that had her hips bucking back in to him against her own accord. Skye let out a gasp as the unwanted pleasure shot through her and he let out a breathy moan as he battered away at that spot. Coulson's breathing was becoming ragged as his rhythm stuttered momentarily and he grunted as he fought to hold himself back.

She leaned her head back, struggling to keep in the moan that sat in her throat as she breathed heavily. Coulson slowed his pace down in her torturous heat for a few seconds as he stroked her bundle of nerves, then both of his hands grabbed her hips as his thrusts turned brutal. He was so close and she gasped at his assault as the pain mingled with the pleasure. Skye was almost there, her hips moved as one with his as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Suddenly Skye jerked backwards in to Coulson as she drove down on his hard cock. Her tear filled eyes shot open, looking up at the ceiling as her walls squeezed around Coulson. She moaned involuntarily as she rode the waves of pleasure and Coulson moaned at the sensations running through him. Skye screamed as she came hard, squeezing him tightly and convulsing around his shaft as Coulson's thrusts became erratic. She closed her eyes, ashamed that she had climaxed when she hadn't wanted it.

Coulson was ploughing in to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, pulling her back against his chest. His hips jerked as he moaned her name and then he climaxed with a loud groan. He spurted his seed in to her, moaning at his release, hips bucking as he rode out his orgasm. Tears stained Skye's cheeks at the sudden warmth between her legs and he came to a halt, both of them breathing heavily.

Moments later Coulson caught his breath and pulled out of her, then he yanked his boxers back up, followed by his pants. At the sound of Coulson's zipper and belt buckle being fastened, Skye took a breath knowing it was over. She just knelt there her eyes fixed on the ground as she felt Coulson's seed running down her inner thighs and she wanted to throw up.

Skye heard footsteps walking away from her and then the sound of a door closing behind her. She turned around slowly, expecting Coulson to still be standing there and she breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't. Skye pulled up her pants as she stumbled to her feet, the wetness between her legs bringing fresh tears to the surface. Coulson had raped her. The most important person in her life had just assaulted her, had taken her against her will and just left without saying a word. Skye didn't know what to do as she walked over to her torn pink panties and stuffed them in to her pocket.

* * *

Coulson entered his office, the door swinging open almost sending it flying off its hinges, as he searched for something to carve with. He found his pocket knife on his desk and flicked it open before he walked over to the nearest wall. He started carving those symbols again, working quickly as he dug the blade hard in to the plaster of the wall. His heart was pounding in his chest as he worked and then at the final line, the knife fell from his hand.

The next thing Coulson knew was his head hurt and who was saying his name. He groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he opened his eyes to find he was looking at the ceiling. Fitz and Simmons were on either side of him looking worried and he groaned as he ran a hand across his face. What was he doing on the floor? The last thing he remembered was lifting crates in the hangar. How had he gotten here? Then Coulson's eyes focused on the carving covered wall behind his two agents and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

 **Thank you for reading. Just an idea I had about the GH 325 drug. Set before Skye got her powers and when the team hadn't found out what the carvings meant. I hope this wasn't to OOC. Please review as I love knowing what you think :)**


End file.
